


【提珊】维斯特洛新闻周刊【已坑】

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 凛冬 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones (TV) - Freeform, M/M, another universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA
Summary: 维斯特洛新闻周刊为您报道宇宙不爆炸，我们不放假～





	【提珊】维斯特洛新闻周刊【已坑】

维斯特洛新闻周刊

 

 

时政版：《没有绝对的安全系统！长夜将至，黑客入侵》

 

4月29日05:18，据首席记者瓦里斯报道，有“第二维基解密”之称的国际性非盈利媒体组织Long Night网站创始人“夜王”率领旗下黑客一举摧毁了国家安全局引以为傲的防火墙长城，并一次性发布了1600余份机密文件，其中涉及征兵文书、作战记录、王室婴儿受洗视频等文件。

夜王，一个身份不明的互联网积极分子，通常被认定为Long Night的创建者和主编。他的网络头像是一张刻有规律性几何纹饰的银白色类僵尸面孔，受其直接统领的四名核心成员被称为标枪队，他们行踪诡秘动机成谜。尽管Long Night的行动已成为北境瞩目的焦点，夜王自己一直隐藏于网络代码之后，他的个人生活和信息少之又少，甚至连性别年龄也不为人知。他为什么建立长夜网站，又为什么会倾尽所有致力于信息公开化，也注定会成为困扰着人们的不解之谜。

北境新闻集团总裁奈德·史塔克对夜王和Long Night公开泄密文件的行为提出抗议，他认为解密威胁了相关地区国家的安全，是对法律和媒体管理制度的公然挑衅：“我当然承认并保护新闻媒体的自由权……披露信息必须经过法定程序，否则我们的法律制度不过是一纸空文……”

红堡对Long Night网站提出了谴责，发言人培提尔·贝里席表示将追究其侵犯王室成员隐私权的责任。同时他指出，这些泄露的作战文件大多是已经过时的低级别报告，不能反映国王和首相提出的战略方针为局势带来的积极变化，发表这些文件将会增加士兵在北方战场上所面临的危险。贝里席还提醒公众尊重王室成员，不要轻易相信媒体捕风捉影的所谓私密隐情，“我们有理由相信Long Night对王室的蓄意抹黑不是一件偶发事故，我们要警惕在暗中操纵它的势力”。

 

 

娱乐版：《踢爆史塔克家族丑闻，养子与私生子乱伦、长女竟和侏儒恋爱》

 

4月29日14:30，向来以正直闻名北境的奈德·史塔克召开记者会，刚刚针对“长夜事件”发表了掷地有声的评论，随即被媒体踢爆家族双重丑闻，一日之内赚尽眼球，堪称引火烧身。

史塔克家族的临冬集团是维斯特洛第三大传媒公司，拥有温特电视集团、沃尔夫电影公司、《北境日报》和《每日八卦》等知名报刊所有权，出品电影包括《凛冬将至》《错误的春天》《筑城者》《爱在长夜心树下》《最后的壁炉城》等经典影片。现年45岁的奈德作为家中次子，在兄长布兰登意外离世后不仅继承了临冬集团，还迎娶了本该嫁给兄长的凯瑟琳·徒利，两人育有五个孩子，还收养了一个葛雷乔伊家族的男孩。长子罗柏史塔克已经开始接手公司事务，忙于新电影《佛雷一族：最后的晚餐》的筹备工作，最小的儿子瑞肯现就读于一所著名的私立贵族学校。

奈德凭借公正严明的处事作风赢得了股东及合作伙伴的赞誉，也因严肃冷淡的神情得到了Quiet Wolf的绰号。人们或许不赞同史塔克家族对传统媒体的垄断，但从不会质疑他的为人和家教。然而，他对崇高名誉的追求和家庭教养的良好名声在今日被彻底击溃。据不愿透露姓名的人士爆料，在黑城堡事务所担任私家侦探的琼恩·雪诺不仅是其养子席恩·葛雷乔伊的男友，也是奈德的私生子。两人的地下恋情已经持续三年半，奈德对此一无所知，直到媒体拍到两人在电梯中拥吻的高清视频。

根据时间和装束判断，这对鸳鸯刚刚结束射箭训练，席恩背对镜头，手舞足蹈地向琼恩演示自己开弓搭箭的动作，戴着黑色棒球帽的琼恩笑得无比宠溺，眉毛甚至都纷纷向两侧打开，随即他把对方拉入怀中，捧着席恩的脸吻下去，另一只手也不老实地顺着肩背线条向下直摸到腰，在凹陷腰窝和挺翘臀部留恋地打转，似乎那里才是他最终地归属。电梯一路上升，直到抵达顶层两人才恋恋不舍地分开，深情对视着走出电梯间，前往顶层的豪华夜景房度过激情一夜。

 

如果说“双恩恋”还能用没有血缘关系开脱，长女珊莎和君临兰尼斯特家族的小恶魔提利昂的恋情可彻底惊呆了众人。众所周知，兰尼斯特家族位高权重，不仅坐拥Kingslanging Lake Gold公司成为维斯特洛第一金矿生产商，掌权人泰温还出任了现任首相，长女瑟曦嫁与国王劳勃 · 拜拉席恩成为王后，长子詹姆担任国防大臣。重臣皆出于此，可谓一门三杰，唯有幼子提利昂先天残疾，自出生起就被媒体称为“家族弃儿”。

提利昂不受兰尼斯特家族重视早已是公开的秘密，泰温因他出生造成妻子难产去世厌恶他，瑟曦因他带走了母亲的生命讨厌他，民众因他畸形的侏儒身材恐惧他。他似乎早已习惯人们的避而不及的冷漠、故作姿态的打量和不怀好意的戏谑，走上了一条与家族成员截然不同的道路。提利昂不仅在大学时修读水利工程专业，还拿到了法学专业的学位，和北境史塔克家族的私生子琼恩有过业务往来。据笔者猜测，他正是在和黑城堡事务所合作时不断追求来看望哥哥的珊莎。

珊莎作为史塔克家族长女，自幼接受最正统的贵族教育，气质温婉娴淑优雅大方，继承了母亲的飘逸红发，成年后出落得越发高挑美貌。她少女时期痴迷金发的乔弗里王子并如愿与他订婚。不幸的是婚约只持续了短短三个月，奈德就卷入临冬通信集团叛国案，被迫中止所有活动、接受法庭质询。

对奈德的审讯持续了半年，王室迫于舆论压力和声誉考量，在兰尼斯特家族的要求下取消了婚约，但依然把她奉为座上宾，让她住在君临的城堡内。这让珊莎一度沦为贵族的笑柄，甚至有媒体称她为“被退婚的处//女”。最高法院宣布奈德无罪后，珊莎便离开君临，回到父亲的势力范围内，再不肯踏入红堡一步。据知情人爆料，珊莎在父亲受审时期受了不少折磨，提利昂趁虚而入，在和她的相处中表现得十分绅士，因此赢得了美人芳心。

虽然媒体经常能拍到提利昂出入酒吧夜店的“英姿”，但他从不在社交网络上发布任何有关个人生活的信息。直到两天前，他在ins上秒删了一张俯拍视角的合照才被人发现端倪。照片上的珊莎只穿了件单薄的金色刺绣长裙，似乎刚被人泼了一身水，手足无措地掩着纤毫毕现的身体曲线，提利昂正脱下自己的皮夹克试图遮在她身上。有狗仔顺藤摸瓜查到当晚提利昂本来在红堡参加兰尼斯特家族宴会，却借故提早离席，原来是为去夜会佳人，顺便挺着小小的身躯英雄救美。

29日当晚，拍到“双恩电梯拥吻”后，记者在同一家酒店的停车场里拍到了珊莎蹲在地上和提利昂亲吻的照片。随即珊莎的妹妹艾莉亚po出一张合照，姐姐和小恶魔分别坐在她两边，三人笑得十分灿烂，一起捧着一块巨大的柠檬蛋糕，珊莎、提利昂、席恩纷纷点赞，算是默认了提珊恋。有趣的是，珊莎的前未婚夫乔佛里在参加马术比赛时被记者问及此事时直接回以马鞭，造成记者手腕擦伤。

 

 

校园版：入侵网站为表白，极客浪漫受追捧

 

4月29日03:16，维斯特洛著名的神秘学网站“三眼乌鸦”突然被黑客入侵，所有板块title均变成Bran字样，点击页面任何位置都会听到一声狼嚎，随即网页幻化成漫天飞雪，雪花渐渐汇集成六个白色花体字——summer，整个过程持续5分20秒，一切恢复如初。

目前尚未有黑客对此事负责，三眼乌鸦网站负责人也没有对此事作出回应。网友们纷纷猜测Bran到底是谁，但因该名字重名率过高无法得出确切答案。


End file.
